Why Stay together?
by True0303
Summary: If you asked me 6 years ago would we all still be friends? My answer would have been yes. But if you would ask me right now if I thought we would ever become friends again? My answer would be I don't know... OC & OCC


Cat P.O.V

It's been six years since my husband, and I graduated for Hollywood Arts High school. A lot of things have changed since then.

Looking back on my high school days, I wish we as a whole could have handle things better.

Some of us kept in touch after high school, while some of us didn't. I, myself kept in touch with everyone other than Tori and Robbie.

Things shouldn't have happened the way they did, and I should have tried harder to keep my friends together.

In all honesty, I truly miss them. But we were young, and didn't know much about life as we do now. And most of them I haven't seen in six years.

The pain for most of us is still fresh. But I think it's time for of us to heal.

The last time I talk to jade she was super excited, and I can still remember the conversation we had like it was yesterday.

Flashback

"Hello, jade." I asked, hoping I was talking to her and not her annoying manager Chris.

"Yes, this is Jade Oliver." May I ask whose speaking?

"Jade it's me, Cat." I told her.

"OMG, Cat! Wow I missed you." She told me very excitedly.

"I missed you too Jade. How's Beck and Jaden? "I asked

Man I truly missed all of them. I haven't seen them in six months due to Beck's new movie.

Jade had missed Beck a lot while we were on our tour promoting our new cd. Jade wanted nothing more than to support Beck, and so, when our tour finally ended. She decided that Jaden and she would join Beck onset for the six months he would be shooting his movie.

"Cat we are all doing great." Right now I'm waiting for Beck to finish getting ready so we can head to his movie premier, but we wish y'all could have come, and Jaden is always asking about Ari." "How is my little princess doing?" Jade asked.

"Tell Beck we said congratulation. And that we're sorry we couldn't make it to his premier tonight. And Ari is doing great. Andre just took her to visit her grandmother." I replied back to Jade.

"That's wonderful to hear. And how are my favorite producer/ songwriter doing?" "Is his mother doing any better?" She asked concerned. "Man I miss you all."

"He's fine, working hard as always. He misses you too jade, and Beck." "His mother is doing a lot better, but I can tell his still very worry about her." I told my best friend.

"Well I'm happy she's doing better." "And I can't wait to see you guys."

"Babe come on, we're about to leave for the premier." I heard Beck tell jade through the phone.

"Ok babe, I'm coming now." Jade said yelling back to him. "Cat, I'll call you back later ok."

"Ok. No! Wait Jade! I wanted to ask if you and Beck would like to go on a vacation with me and Andre." I asked my best friend, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, Cat of course, we would love to, I'll call you tomorrow about the details."

End of Flashback

I was brought out of my thoughts by my husband's voice calling me by my nickname.

"Angel loves, Angel Love, Babe are you okay! I heard Andre say to me.

"What? Yes love I'm fine. I was just thinking about Jade. "Are you finished packing yet? I asked Andre, A little zone out.

Our flight was at 8:00am, and I was super excited and a little worry about our trip and didn't want to be late. Though I wasn't big on flying I got used to it… Being a famous R&B singer, flying just became a part of the job.

"Yeah babe, I'm finished. I was calling you for 15 minutes. Are you sure you're okay." My husband asked me.

Andre was one of the most caring people I know. I wouldn't trade him in for the world.

"Yes, I'm sure." I'm just a little worry, but I'm Fine. "Babe can you grab our bags and start placing them in the car? I asked Andre.

"Sure babe." Andre answers back. Grabbing our bags, and which was in front of our door, and making his way to the car.

While Andre put our bags in the car, I went upstairs to get Arianna who was still sleeping, after being up two hours after her scheduled bedtime. She had a nightmare and woke up screaming.

"Come on babe." What are you doing? I heard Andre yell from down stairs.

"Did you get Ari dress? "Babe we have to go are we're going to miss our Flight.

"Yeah babe, we're almost ready." I lied to my husband.

"Okay cool babe." Andre yelled back to me.

I had to move as fast as I could to finish getting Arianna dress. I didn't want to hear Andre complain about how slow I am, which he does all the time. When I finally finished dressing Arianna we made our way out and into the car heading towards the airport.


End file.
